I have so many regrets
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: nope
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story, let me show you Pandora**

 **Name: Pandora Schmidt**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: female**

 **Appearance: Has long blonde hair. Has strange color changing eyes. She wears a slightly tight Freddy fazbear security shirt, has a black skirt, and wears a Freddy Fazbear security hat. She wears combat boots that are black and have neon purple, neon blue, neon green, and neon pink stripes. She has a belt that has a club, taser, pepper spray, radio, flashlight, and her phone and ear buds clipped on to it.**

 **Attitude: spunky and caring. Went to Freddy's and the date where it burned down was a lie. Loves thrill. Has a secret ability that even she doesn't know. Friendly and sometimes shy. Can be worrisome. She loves history and is a major doctor who fangirl. She can be calm and collected. Mike (Her father) taught her karate because of her job. Is like a rebel. Can play guitar. Her favorite bands/singers are Skillet, Fall out boy, Imagine Dragons, the Living tombstone, and Mandopony. Is addicted to discovering**

 **Family: Mike, Shady, and Foxy (according to Purple Origins) has a sister called Sydney who is 11 and addicted to sonic, FNaF, Doctor who, and MLP. Pet pup fox called Foxy**

 **Backstory: After her father left the security job at Freddy's, he gave her a journal and his notes on the place. She researched everything she could about the history and one day, her dad decided to take her. She went back every Friday and one time got knocked out by a stampede of children. Mike thought she had gone home and left. When she woke up, she saw the animatronics get up off the stage and walk down a hall. She saw the animatronics confront the purple man and filmed it on her phone. Then, springtrap walked into the fireproof room and drop a match. Pandora ran out as fast as she could. She then helped develop the games with Scott C. Little did they know that the story would continue...**

 **ShadydaPiratefox entertainment presents: I have so many regrets**

 **Fazbear's fright: Night one: 12:00 Pandora's POV**

Why on earth did I choose this job? Before that phone call, I didn't know what to expect. I could have worked at Braum's or Yun donuts, but of course I had to choose a horror themed night job! Spooky. But this is my life. I feel like I'm being watched. I check the cameras and gasp. A ghost version of balloon boy is staring at me! I panic and turn off the camera. He's in the room! He jumps at me and lets out a demonic screech, but passes through me. "What in the name of chaos was that! The vents are down!" I quickly fix the air. Gasping and taking deep breaths, I quickly check the cameras and see something. A GOLD RABBIT! It was the same one from Freddy's! I press audio. "The children…. The children." The rabbit said. But then he looked up at the camera. I nearly screamed and fell out of my chair. When I got back up, the rabbit was gone. I looked at the window and he was right there. His eyes were human-like. I knew why. I texted Scott, "Just found the three-quel to the games Scott. Fazbear Frights. #I Don't know hashtag. I know who Xx is. I'm going to call him Springy." I took a photo of the golden terror and sent it to him. But then, when I checked the cameras, I saw BB again. I put down the camera and knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. When I was uncovered I saw that Spring was just around the corner. I facepalmed. 'What do you want from me? To stuff me? To injure me? Or something else?" I turned around and checked the cameras. It was 3:00. I set down the camera and screamed. Springy approached me and whacked me on the head. Then the world went black.

My eyes flutter open. I look around at my settings and gasp. Animatronic masks, suits, and parts are everywhere. I believe I am in a parts and service room. There's a small spot of what I hope is not blood. I am strapped down to a table. The table slowly moves so I would be standing up if I weren't strapped down. I see a glowing pair of eyes staring at me. "I know who you are. I know what you did. What do you want from me?"

 **Springtrap POV**

I knew that girl was familiar. She is that Schmidt girl. She was the one who filmed my death. She needs to know what it's like to be like me… "Do you know who I was?" The girl nodded. "Vincent Smith. Brother of Fritz smith." How did this girl know so much? "And do you know what the people here call me?" She smiled grimly. "You are the Hybrid." I shook my head. "Nope. I am Springtrap." The girl gasped. "No… That can't be. I gave you that nickname. YOU LIE!" I laughed. "What do ypu want from me?" I started laughing even harder. "I want you to know what It's like to be me." The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Lights out." I turned off the lights, knocked her out, and started to make my masterpiece.

 **30 minutes later: Springtrap POV**

I stepped back and looked at my work. Husky ears replaced her old ears. I had inserted some fangs into her mouth. She had one husky paw. She had a large moveable husky tail. I wanted to keep her alive, but she needs to know the pain I felt. But as she started back up, or regained consciousness, I laid out a mirror and left the room. The time was 3:00. I went into the office and turned on the cameras and watched her eyes open…

 **To be continued…**


	2. Goodbye

Hey guys, it's Shady. I know I haven't been posting in a while, and it's because I'm leaving the account. I'm going to SupernaturalAndMore. All the stories are cancelled, but I will be on that account. I will have some upcoming stories too, so follow and favorite it. I will be releasing a list of all my OCs and all my other social media accounts. It's been really fun but I'm done with the FNaF fandom. I love you all and thank you for your support. If I get enough follows, I will rewrite my old stories. I know I left a lot of stuff untouched but I will be better. I miss all of the people that left their accounts. Goodbye. And I may be giving my account away, so stay tuned for that. Goodbye.


End file.
